La piste de mes larmes
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Stiles avait oublié. Dans sa colère, il avait oublié tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Il avait oublié à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point cet amour était puissant. Un simple mot sur la table pour dire au revoir à quatre ans de vie commune. Quelques mots, jetaient pêle-mêle sur l'arrière d'une facture. Quelques mots pour mettre fin à cinq ans d'amour. [Sterek]


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir !**

 **Cet OS sort de nulle part, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a quelques jours entre deux trucs à faire. Je l'ai fini ce soir après une interminable liste d'exo de math (que je n'ai pas fini ! Vous sentez comme mon année commence bien ?! ^^)**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise, vous donne le sourire et vous fasse vous sentir encore un peu en vacances (je ne vois pas pourquoi, ce n'est ni gai, ni à propos des vacances. Pardonnez l'incohérence de cette note, les maths semblent avoir annihilées mon cerveau !)**

 **Le titre est une expression entendue dans Doctor Who ! (Regardez cette série ! Je l'avais pas cru quand on me l'a dit et on m'a un peu forcé à regarder mais ça en vaut vraiment le coup !)**

 **Et sur cette note absolument incompréhensible, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

Stiles avait oublié. Dans sa colère, il avait oublié tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Il avait oublié à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point cet amour était puissant.

Quand il était parti, son cœur s'était désagrégé. Ne comprenant pas cette décision, il s'était enveloppé d'une rage sans nom, refusant jusqu'à entendre son prénom, ne désirant pas entendre son cœur se briser à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir. Il craignait trop d'entendre que ce dernier était heureux. Heureux sans lui. Une prouesse que, égoïstement, Stiles lui refusait. Si lui devait vivre dans la douleur, il en serait de même pour l'autre.

Il avait éteins son cœur. Il refusait de s'attacher, d'aimer à nouveau. De ses amis, il n'y avait que ceux de l'adolescence, ceux de avant lui. Et tant pis pour les gens qui voulaient apprendre à le connaître. Stiles riait, discutait, mais il restait toujours lointain, inatteignable. Tout plutôt que de revivre cette cruelle désillusion. Tout pour ne pas être confronté à nouveau à ça.

Lorsqu'il y repensait, il ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, tout allait bien. Les disputes et les réconciliations ponctuaient leur quotidien, entre les réunions de Meute et les déjeuners chez son père.

Mais un jour, le loup partit. Comme ça. Un simple mot sur la table pour dire au revoir à quatre ans de vie commune. Il n'en avait rien à faire si ce dernier s'excusait et lui demandait de lui pardonner. Tout ce que Stiles voyait, c'est qu'un matin, il avait tâté l'autre côté du lit et il l'avait trouvé froid. Que lorsqu'il s'était levé pour retrouver sa moitié autour d'un petit déjeuner, tout ce qu'il avait eu été une douche froide. Quelques mots, jetaient pêle-mêle sur l'arrière d'une facture. Quelques mots pour mettre fin à cinq ans d'amour.

D'abord, Stiles n'y avait pas cru. Il avait couru à leur chambre et ouvert les placards. Pour les découvrir à moitié vidés. Les rares photos de la famille Hale avaient déserté leur cadre. La Camaro n'était plus garée dans leur garage.

Il avait tenté de trouver une réponse. Une menace planait sûrement sur Beacon Hills et il avait trouvé comme seul solution de s'en aller pour attirer la menace à lui, loin de la ville, loin de ceux qu'il aimait. Stiles s'était précipité chez Scott, ami et alpha et lui avait ordonné de cracher le morceau. Mais le loup ne savait rien d'une éventuelle menace, rien qui n'aurait pu contraindre sa moitié à s'en aller, sans un regard en arrière, sans un arrêt pour lui.

Alors Stiles s'était écroulé. Là, dans la maison que Scott partageait avec Kira, au milieu de leur salon, Stiles s'était littéralement écroulé. Comme un pantin à qui on coupe les fils, ses genoux avaient cédé. Et les larmes avaient coulé. Scott n'avait rien compris. Après quelques minutes, le sens des mots que son ami s'évertuait à répéter comme une litanie le frappèrent de plein fouet.

 _Derek l'avait quitté._

Comme ça, sans un dernier baiser ou une explication. Un mot sur la table de la cuisine et son absence comme seule compagnie.

Scott n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il avait étreint Stiles aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, souhaitant pouvoir le soustraire à cette douleur. Il l'avait porté, bordé, consolé. Mais les mots ne semblaient pas atteindre Stiles.

Et puis, les larmes se tarirent. Et la suite fut pire. Stiles resta prostré. Impossible de lui tirer un mot ou une réaction. Le nom de Derek le faisait tressaillir et une grimace de douleur apparaissait sur son visage, mais disparaissait tout aussi vite. Il devint rapidement une habitude de taire le nom de sa moitié. Si c'est une douleur qu'ils pouvaient éviter à leur ami …

Toute la meute passa. Ils eurent des mots de réconfort, souvent maladroit. Mais rien ne changea son état.

Et puis un jour, il se leva. Il clama haut et fort qu'il ne laisserait pas son ex-petit-ami lui gâcher la vie. Stiles rentra chez lui, redécouvrant la pièce comme il l'avait quitté alors qu'il se précipitait chez son alpha. La vue du mot lui brisa le cœur mais il refusa de laisser les larmes couler. Il rangea la maison. Quand Scott passa pour voir comment il allait, il trouva Stiles en train de repeindre leur chambre à coucher en vert, couleur que sa moitié avait toujours abhorré.

Si, à l'origine, Scott se réjouit de la réaction de Stiles, de ne pas se laisser abattre, il dut rapidement avouer que ce nouvel état l'inquiétait bien plus. Son ami était devenu infatigable. Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas avant. Mais là, il se refusait le repos, comme s'il craignait ce qu'il pourrait se passer à ce moment-là. Scott n'eut jamais autant raison qu'à cet instant. Stiles refusait de dormir. Il le faisait le moins possible. A chaque réveil, pendant quelques secondes, il s'attendait à ce que son loup se love contre lui. Et puis, il se rappelait. C'était comme si chaque matin, Derek le quittait. Son visage tressaillait. Et son cœur se déchirait.

En plus de son refus de se reposer, Scott remarqua rapidement que Stiles ne s'attachait plus. Il le vit rire, sourire mais laissant toujours son cœur hors-de-portée. Il vit son meilleur ami passait à côté de ce qui auraient pu être de jolies histoires. Il détesta Derek pour cela. En emportant ses affaires ce jour-là, il avait aussi emporté le cœur de Stiles. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus que la colère et la peine.

Et puis un jour, on tapa à la porte de Scott. Il ouvrit. Son poing se répercuta dans la mâchoire de l'indésirable. Tout le visage partit en arrière face à la puissance du coup. Le loup était enragé. Mais l'autre n'esquissa pas un geste pour se défendre. Il ne donna pas le début d'une explication. Il voulait juste Stiles. Et si le cœur de Scott grondait contre ce malotru, le voulant le plus loin possible de son meilleur ami, le cerveau savait que c'était à Stiles de faire ce choix. Alors il accepta d'organiser une rencontre.

A ce jour, seul Stiles sait pourquoi Derek est parti. Mais quoi qu'il se fut dit, Stiles ne redevint jamais exactement le même. Peut-être que l'amour de sa vie était revenu. Mais en premier lieu, il était parti. Et qu'importe le temps qui passait, c'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait être effacé. Qu'importe à quel point Derek essaya, Stiles ne l'aima jamais autant qu'avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il ne lui fit jamais à nouveau tout à fait confiance.

Le loup accepta.

C'était sa pénitence pour être parti un jour d'été, sans se retourner.

Il aima Stiles avec la même passion qu'avant. Mais dans son cœur meurtri, il savait qu'un jour, Stiles partirait aussi. Parce que c'était un homme entier. Il aimait passionnément ou pas du tout. En partant, Derek avait brisé cette passion. Et d'ici un mois, un an, une décennie, il déciderait que finalement, il n'aimait pas assez et il s'en irait. Derek le savait et l'acceptait. Il prenait l'amour que Stiles voulait bien lui donner et l'aimait autant que ce dernier le laisser.

C'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir abandonné.

 **Voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Haut les cœurs pour cette rentrée !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
